<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becky Lynch Gif Imagine #2 by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389729">Becky Lynch Gif Imagine #2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gymnastics, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛Could you do a Becky x Flexible(gymnastics) Fem Reader fluff where Becky and the four horsewomen take a break on wrestling and goes to a gymnastics competition to watch Becky’s girlfriend compete. (Should I say more fluff lol) sorry for bothering you❜❜-@myyourestinpiece<br/>WARNINGS: gymnastics stuff I know nothing about and probably got wrong. Fluff. I don’t know much about gymnastics.Prob trash, spelling errors I missed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becky Lynch Gif Imagine #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="notes module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <h2>
      <em>
        <strong>𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐞: Becky taking the rest of the four horsewomen to your gymnastics competition.</strong>
      </em>
    </h2>
  </div>
  <div class="daUfr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="KoBaQ">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky smiled proudly as she led, Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha into the arena.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Why are we here?” Bayley asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Y/n. it’s her gymnastics competition today.” Becky answered her. dragging Charlotte along. Sasha and Bayley following closely behind them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh.” Bayley replied. Clicking her tongue.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky stopped when she finally found your family. Greeting them, before sitting down. Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha greeted your family as well, before sitting down. Charlotte sitting down beside Becky. While Bayley set near Charlotte and Sasha sat near Bayley.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“She’s next.” Your mom spoke. Making Becky beam.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky bounced her legs nervously. Waiting for them to call your name. when they did, she got excited. Your mom, plus Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha pulled out their phones to film your vault routine. All of them cheering you on as you put the powdered chalk on your hands.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Then got ready to take off. The judges watching you intently as you did your routine. Sticking the landed. Becky cheered loudly. Smiling proudly, as you waited for the results. Everyone feeling anxious. When the scores were revealed you relaxed. Smiling proudly at yourself as you got a high score. Your family, Becky, Bayley, Sasha, and Charlotte cheering loudly…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The rest of the competitors all did their vault routines. Before moving onto the uneven bars.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Putting the gauze and sports tape on your hands, while waiting for your name to be called. Your coach giving you advice and tips. Once they called out your name, you made your way over to the platform.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your family, Becky, Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha cheered for you as you did your uneven bars routine. Swinging from one bar to the next one while doing tricks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your family, Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha cheering for you the loudest. Hollering when you finished. All of the felt anxious waiting for your results. Once they came all of them felt relieved.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky posted your vault and uneven bars routine on her Instagram story. Waiting for the other competitors to finish their uneven bars routine.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky perked up when they announced the floor routine. Sitting on the edge of her seat. Sasha nudged Bayley telling her to look at Becky. Bayley smirked, then nudged Charlotte. Pulling Charlotte's attention away from the competitors and towards hers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?” She asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Bayley nudged her head towards Becky’s direction. Charlotte looked at Becky a smirk forming on her mouth. All of them let out a giggle. Looking at Becky in amusement. They secretly filmed it. Then decided to tease Becky.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You alright there?” Charlotte teased, as Bayley and Sasha giggled. Becky snapped out of her little daze. Looking at her three friends in confusion.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh? Yeah…” She spoke. Making the three women giggle.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Before Becky could respond they announced your name. Becky turned her attention back in front of her. Smiling proudly. Making Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha laugh.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky pressed the record button as you put the powdered chalk on your hands and feet.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Then going onto the blue matt. Posing. The music started and you did your choreography. Becky beaming proudly at you. when you finished Becky cheered for you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You waited nervously for your score. Your teammates reassuring you. when the scores came you finally relaxed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“She’s good.” Sasha spoke. As she watched the rest of the competitors.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Not as good as y/n.” Becky replied, making Sasha laugh.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Y/n, should join wwe.” Bayley spoke.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nah, she wants to go to nationals.” Becky replied. Making the three women say <em><strong>“Ah.”</strong></em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Maybe, she will win this comp.” Charlotte spoke.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I hope so.” Becky replied. Smiling to herself. Making the three women smile…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The last routine for the competition finally came up. The beam routine.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your name was called out. You quickly put powdered chalk on your hands, feet, and legs. Then got onto the beam. The music started playing, and you did your choreography.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your family, Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha staring at you in awe. When you finished the choreography, they all cheered. Next came waiting anxiously for the score results again. when they finally came you relaxed. Feeling happy with the results.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Once all the beam routines were over. The judges started to tally all the scores. When they finished, they started to call out the winners.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Becky took hold of your mom’s hand and Charlotte’s hand. Holding their hands tightly. As they waited for the scores to be readout.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When they announced your name as first place, Becky stood up. As well as your mom, and the rest of your family, and Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha. Your mom took out her phone. Filming you getting your medal and getting a bunch of flowers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Once the event was over, Becky made her way down to you. Embracing you tightly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m so proud of you.” She beamed. Pulling away slightly. Then kissing you softly. Both of you pulling away and smiling goofily at each other.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I did it.” You beamed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, you did. I love you.” Becky beamed. Making you smile.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I love you too, Bex.” You beamed. Making Becky blush.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“My baby won.” Your mom spoke. Pulling you away from Becky as she hugged you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The rest of your family hugged you, as well as congratulating you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You are so good.” Sasha praised you. as she hugged you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah.” Charlotte and Bayley agreed with her. as they both hugged you as well.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Thank you.” You spoke. Smiling at them as Becky wrapped her arm around you. pulling you closer to her body. She pressed a kiss to the top of your head.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I am so proud of you. you know.” Becky spoke. Smiling proudly at you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I know.” You spoke. As your family, and the girls looked at the two of you in awe…</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>